Shirts Unbuttoned
by DeadLove
Summary: The whole story is called 'Secrets Revealed.' and I rate it R because it is and does support Yaoi, its rather romantic at times, but it can get funny. its not for people who are mushy, or people who can't stand the site of two teenage boys kissing.


It all began like every story does, once upon a time in a nice place called Hogwarts School of which craft and wizardry. It was Harry Potter's second year back at school and everything blurred past quickly. After what seemed like a day it was the Quidditch match, the most favorable wizard sport out there. Harry was facing off against Slytherin and his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had bought his way onto the team with the bran new Nimbus broom, but no matter, Harry knew he wouldn't be good at this game if he had to buy his way in.  
The match finally began and everyone was off, and after some time Harry saw the Snitch, quickly he rode after it as a possessed Bludger came after him. Malfoy knew Harry's ways of never moving unless he saw the Snitch so he took off after Harry, catching up he saw the Snitch.  
Both boys swirled their brooms around, trying to get to the Gold Snitch under the rafters, the possessed Bludger right behind them. After the Bludger began to get to close, Malfoy took off, away, leaving Harry with the possessed ball.  
After Harry caught the Golden Snitch Malfoy looked at him in a new angle for the first time. For this match, he saw Harry up close with a broken arm. His sheer bravery stuck something into Malfoy's heart, it made him feel an emotion, his 'kind' never got. Knowing Malfoy, he tucked away his feeling with no regret or wonderment of what it was or what it meant.  
  
The years flew by fast, shot around evilly with Malfoy slowly remembering the odd feeling and stopping to even mutter at Harry. Harry found this odd, and since it was his last year, he would never see Malfoy again. A good thing, but a bad thing, Harry didn't like to keep enemies so he decided he would ask Malfoy if they could be friends. I mean, Malfoy seemed to cool off from the first time they met, he was practically avoiding Harry.  
It was after the feast for Halloween and Malfoy was all alone, none of his other friends around, he was minding his own business and taking a stroll. "Malfoy, Wait up." Harry called, running over and standing next to him. Malfoy looked at him, it was either a slight fear or a cheerful child like glee in his eyes, but Harry couldn't tell.  
"Nice that our last Quidditch match is tomorrow 'eh Potter?" Malfoy said, trying to get Harry to leave. "Yah, don't beat me up to bad!" Harry said, laughing a bit as he nudged Malfoy.  
Malfoy stared at him; a kind of disbelief, Harry was acting like they had been friends for seven years. There it was, the feeling again, he began to feel shaky inside, queasy infact. The feeling wasn't happiness, and it wasn't sorrow. It defiantly wasn't anger and it surely wasn't confusion, although it did make him feel a bit confused. All of the sudden it struck him, he had felt this feeling before, when he was a small child though and got his first toy opened at Christmas.  
It was the feeling of love, but why did he feel it around Harry Potter, this kid had made a mockery of him on his first day, first year, hell his first bloody five minutes in Hogwarts. Potter had given him a bad name from the beginning.  
"Malfoy, you look kind of funny, you ok?" Harry tilted his head; Malfoy was fighting around his feelings like fighting Harry for the Golden Snitch. "Yah, sorry Potter. All I can think about is the match tomorrow" Malfoy lied. His eyes looked over Harry a second, secretly wondering why he had this emotion for Harry Potter, a boy non-the less.  
  
Seconds passed with both their silences and finally Harry nervously broke it. "Hey, Malfoy I was thinking... Can we put all the hell we have against one another in the trash, and maybe... be friends?" Harry looked at Malfoy, he was in pure shock.  
"Be friends, Potter? Have you gone mad?" Malfoy wasn't even thinking as he talked, still wondering out this weird emotion.  
"Sorry, I just thought we could... I mean it's not like the rest of the year, a few months would be any different making heck with one another." Harry made a fake smile and a short chuckle and began to walk. His body made him feel rejected and hated, oddly more then usual around Malfoy.  
"Crap Potter, Get back here..." Malfoy had noticed what he'd done finally and walked over to Harry. "...I just don't see us being friends, I mean what would everyone think if all the sudden we were friends?" Malfoy put his arm lazily on Harry's shoulder then took it off a moment later.  
Harry looked up and choked, not able to speak as he looked at Malfoy, he didn't look angry and he didn't look sad, as if he just lost a Quidditch match either, he was happy and calm.  
"Weird..." Harry said kind of loudly. "What's weird?" Malfoy looked at him, raising an eyebrow and getting the feeling Harry was just messing with him about all this. He had to think of a funny little joke to play on Harry before Harry could laugh and say he was kidding.  
Harry shook his head "Nothing... I just never seen you happy before.... You are happy right, because if that isn't happy, then hell's iced over." Malfoy chuckled under his breath and smirked "I guess you can call this happiness."  
Harry looked at him again then held out his hand "friends?" Malfoy looked at his hand, he got a feeling like Harry was going to take his hand back, laugh then run back to his friends, and he didn't want that.  
Harry looked at his hand, examined it for dirt or something then held it out again "we can be friends can't we?" Malfoy made a mean growl on his face and looked at Harry. "Funny joke Potter, but I am not stupid." He turned; making his jacket twirl then started walking quickly away from Harry.  
  
"I wasn't kidding!" Harry hollered, running after him he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Malfoy, I am not kidding, if you don't want to be my friend I under stand but don't make me out to be the bad guy!" He stuck his hand back out for Malfoy.  
Malfoy took a second to even take a breath then looked at Harry. "Do you have any proof your not joking with me?" Harry thought about it a second then nodded. "Tell me to do something I wouldn't do if I was kidding!"  
Malfoy stared at him; his mind went wild with ideas. He could make Potter stand on his head; he could make him flip off his friends. Everything sounded so great until a question popped into his head that sounded great to ask. "Tell me Potter, Rumors say you're with Ginny, but others say you're with Hermione. Which girl is it?"  
Harry chuckled, "Neither, I like someone but..." He stared down at the floor a second. "...But what?" Malfoy had to ask it, it was a stupid question that is always in every 'good story' the suspense line to see what Harry was hiding, and you already know what's next because the same thing happens in every one. "I can't tell you..." Harry whispered.  
Harry looked up then held out his hand. "Is this person in your house?" Malfoy asked, putting his hands behind his back. "No." Harry muttered. Malfoy smiled inside, he could ask so many questions to get the right answer. It struck him; there were a lot of girls in Slytherin he could ask if they were in his house.  
"How about Slytherin?" Harry froze for a second and pretended to think. "Aw come on Harry, you have to know, what color is her tie?" Malfoy pulled his tie out and showed it. Harry stuttered. "He has the same color tie as yours...SHE!! I meant she!" Harry stood still as Malfoy examined him oddly.  
Both of them felt really funny right now, Harry because he just made a stupid error that could probably lead to Malfoy making fun of him. Yet Malfoy's oddnitity was different, he was so eager to know why, Potter made the simple mistake of saying he instead of She. Was it he himself, did Potter get this cramped feeling of Love when he saw Malfoy, was he just trying to get closer to him.  
"So this girl..." Malfoy began "...what's her name?" Harry stuttered to say something "I.... C-c-can't t-t-tell you Draco...." Malfoy looked at him "You never call me Draco... no one does anymore." He grinned a bit and looked at Harry's face as a sweat bead dripped off his chin and onto his robe.  
"This 'girl' wouldn't happen to be named... Draco would 'she'?" Malfoy asked, leaning practically in his face. Harry slid off his feet and onto his back in the ground, he couldn't speak and just held his eyes tightly shut, keeping his arms stiff over his chest, holding his stomach incase Malfoy got the idea to beat him up.  
Malfoy smiled greatly and got down on his knees. "Sit up Potter and answer my question!" Malfoy ordered. Harry didn't open his eyes but sat up and stopped, feeling Malfoy's cold breathing barely touch his neck. He thought of how to answer that with out lying, if it was possible.  
"Tell me Potter, would this person have Blonde hair, and infact, be a Male not a female?" Malfoy was eager for an answer as Harry pointed a few times then opened his eyes and looked at Malfoy who was right in his face.  
"I don't want to get beat up." Harry scooted a bit away and Malfoy pressed his hands on the tile, leaning over him. "Harry, you're avoiding my question, it's a simple yes or no. Is or isn't that person me?" Harry gulped and then narrowed his eyes, acting as brave as he could with out wanting to wet his pants. "Why should I answer you Malfoy, you're not even my friend."  
Harry scooted again and Malfoy held out his hand shakily next to Harry. Harry looked down then at Malfoy. "Make you a deal, you tell me who you like, and I will tell you who I like." Harry crossed his legs. "You will say so first." Malfoy shot. "No, you already got a lot of clue's from me! You will tell me a few hints about the girl you like!" Harry quickly shook his hand and stuck out his tongue like a child.  
Malfoy sat back a bit and took back his hand, both were a little surprised because, Harry had a cold hand and Malfoy had a warm hand, opposite of what they thought about one another.  
  
"Well this person is a bit shorter than me, they are in your house and know one spell that helps them out a great deal when it comes to glasses." Malfoy grinned; he could change his person if Harry said some girl.  
"Now, answer me, Potter, who do you like." Harry wasn't listening, instead he was wondering if Malfoy was messing with his mind just so it sounded like he could confess with a light remorse.  
Harry made a deep smile and looked up at Malfoy. "You have to promise not to laugh, make fun of, or get angry with me." Malfoy nodded, he wouldn't get mad with who ever he said, he might feel a bit sad if it wasn't him, but what the heck.  
"Promise?" Harry held out his pinky finger. Malfoy chuckled and hooked his Pinky with Harry's. "I pinky swear I won't get mad, or make fun of you, or even think about hitting you."  
Harry took a slight moment after bowing his head a bit and beginning to talk to himself. He thought about this a second more then grinned, he could back himself out of this any way he did it, use a memory charm, he could even make him fall asleep. So here went nothing.  
Harry took another deep breathe then looked up and leaned forwards a bit, Malfoy watched him and tilted his head a bit to one side, wondering what the hell he was doing. Harry slowly opened his mouth a small wedge and leaned over to Malfoy, pressing his lips against Malfoy's.  
Kind of startled Malfoy moved his head and leaned back from Harry. Harry leaned forwards again and tried to kiss Malfoy once more, this time Malfoy felt oddly relaxed and kissed Harry Back.  
Malfoy shut his eyes calmly and leaned over to Harry as both inexperienced boys tried to continue they're kissing. Harry leaned back and dropped is head. "Malfoy, I hate to do this..." He looked up as Malfoy sat back, what the hell was he thinking, he just kissed a b-o-y some one of the same gender!  
At that second of confusion Malfoy felt a sprint of sleepiness and began to fall back, already asleep. Harry took hold of him and laid him down. "Don't worry Malfoy, you won't remember what just happened, it's for the better of us tomorrow at the match." Harry stood up, leaving Malfoy carefully placed in the middle of the floor in a hallway.  
  
Malfoy sat up, looking around worriedly with no memory of what had just happened. He looked around on his bed then shrugged and began to get ready for his match with Gryffindor, and Harry Potter.  
Harry also was getting up; mostly ready he sat down in the common room as Ron was bugging him for answers on where he had been the night before. "We waited for you Harry, how come you never came?" Harry sighed softly; he should have used the memory charm on himself because now his memory of kissing Malfoy was just about all he could think about.  
"I told you, it's a surprise and I will tell you about it after the match." Harry nodded a bit and quickly got himself out of the Gryffindor house. He made his way down towards the field to see his other teammates. He stopped, watching Malfoy turn the corner, not even suspecting he talked with Harry the day before.  
The match was about to begin and Harry was ready to take off, he mounted his broom and looked at his team. The door opened and everyone was off, zooming around on the field on their broomsticks and suddenly, Harry even forgot about yesterday.  
The match began, the snitch was off and Harry was already after it, Malfoy ahead of him this time. As Harry flew faster he was right next to Malfoy and he felt odd every few seconds when Malfoy looked at him. It was one shot, either that or risk going into the air and trying to lunge at it then. Harry took his shot and leaped, right next to him so did Malfoy. Both boys flew through the air and stumbled to a stop in the sand. Neither boy moved for the longest of time and almost everyone had stopped playing. Malfoy finally opened his eyes; he had a sick feeling and thought he would throw up.  
He made a few gagging noises then looked up at Harry as he held out the snitch, Malfoy sneered a second and began to look down to the ground like always. Suddenly something caught his attention, Harry's right hand hadn't moved off his hip since they hit the ground.  
Harry began to stand up and stopped, his side painful from colliding into Malfoy so hard; apparently Malfoy had kicked him, or something of the sort. Any way around it Harry couldn't move.  
Malfoy remembered, even if it happened so fast. As he noticed Harry jump he grabbed his broom incase the guy missed. But when he started to get a bit to close to Harry he tossed his broom in front of him and was going to jump on. Harry had grabbed the Snitch and looked up like a whole bunch of cameramen were taking his picture then wham! The broom pinned right across his hip.  
"Potter, you al'ight?" Malfoy said, quickly jogging over. Harry looked at him and made an odd noise which must have meant no because he fell to the ground, passed out. Everyone came over to help and Malfoy was the only one who knew what happened so of coarse, he had to walk around and help everyone with figuring out what was wrong with Potter.  
Malfoy got caught on a nerve when a few people asked why he, Draco Malfoy had rushed over to Potter so he left, telling the nurse to not mention his name. Malfoy stormed up to his bed and plopped down on it quickly.  
As soon as he hit down flat on the bed he sat up, he suddenly remembered the night before. Apparently Harry just didn't want him worried in the match, to which, that was Harry's intentions.  
  
Malfoy stormed down the hallways, it was dark in Hogwarts but he hurried till he got in an almost empty Clinic, Harry was at the last bed in the room, next to the window. "Potter, you awake ova' there?" He asked.  
Harry turned his head and looked over. "Yah, woke up a few minutes ago... hello Malfoy."  
Malfoy walked over and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "I just remembered yesterday... do you remember it?" Harry sighed, he wondered if Malfoy came down here to decapitate him or something. "Yes, I remember..."  
Malfoy opened his mouth a second then ducked by the bed hearing the sound of footsteps, Harry watched as he crawled under the bed and Ginny pranced over. "Harry, I just finished my home work, Hermione is busy, can you check it?" she looked at him then added "Please!!" With puppy eyes.  
Harry sighed "sorry, Ask Ron, Ginny, he is getting pretty good at that kind of stuff." Ginny squealed a second with impatience then stomped out of the clinic. Harry chuckled at her frustrations, since he got an extension on his homework and hadn't even started.  
Malfoy sat back up on the bed, dusting his jacket off slowly. "So anyways Harry... why did you..." he pointed at Harry then at himself. "...Kiss me?" Harry stalled a second, as if going to tell him he didn't then sighed. "You asked who I liked, I had to give a straight answer..."  
Malfoy made a joy in his smile then leaned over with a chuckle "How did I kiss Potter?" Harry stared a second then laughed. "I have nothing to compare it to." Malfoy grinned a bit. "Good, because I would have said that too." He smirked.  
"This is quite an odd conversation..." Malfoy muttered. Harry just smiled at him and nodded. "Yah, so... anything else we can talk about then?" Malfoy looked at him, getting a confident idea. "Well, can you think of anything..." Malfoy leaned over and looked at him a second, seeing if his hip was fine.  
Harry looked at him "What are you thinking about Malfoy, you have an evil look in your eyes..." Malfoy looked at him in the face then frowned a bit, losing most of his confidence to try anything. "I was thinking about..." "Yesterday?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded a second and looked at Harry's hip again.  
"You sure I didn't break your hip?" He asked. Harry chuckled "No, you just knocked it out of socket a bit, its fine now, just kind of hurts." Malfoy leaned over and sat his hand on Harry's hip.  
Harry leaned into his bed a little. "Ouch." Malfoy sat back on the bed next to Harry's "sorry Potter, just wanted to see for myself."  
  
With a brief thought Malfoy leaned back over to Harry and smiled, thinking of something to say. "Why do we have to talk?" Malfoy looked at Harry. With a small laugh Harry shut his eyes then opened them in a blink. "What else could we do?" Malfoy smiled a bit and leaned up, kissing Harry once then sitting back on his bed, looking down.  
Harry felt like a little girl who had just been kissed by a shy little boy. "Oh..." he said a moment later, still feeling kind of weird. Harry scooted up to sitting on the backboard of the bed and looked at Malfoy as the nervous teenager stared at his feet.  
"You can try that again if you want, I didn't mind." Harry whispered. Malfoy slowly looked up at him with a light chuckle and hopped over to sitting on Harry's bed. "I was hoping you would say something like that."  
For a moment they just stared around, not really sure of what they were doing. It seemed like Malfoy was going to make all the shots for now as he finally got the courage to try it again. Leaning back over to Harry the boys kissed a few times, short and softly.  
A loud thud shot from out of the clinic and to them making Harry lean forwards a little and send both him and Malfoy off the bed. Malfoy pushed his knuckles onto the floor, holding himself off Harry.   
"Is your hip alright?" Malfoy whispered to ask. Harry nodded and looked under the bed. "Crap, its Hermione..." Harry mumbled as the soft rushed clank of heels tapped on the tile floor. Hermione stopped, hearing Harry but unsure of what he said, or rather, why he wasn't in his bed. "Harry, you ok?" she asked, walking a little bit more.  
"I am fine!" Harry said quickly. Nosily she took a few steps and saw Malfoy's blonde hair then took a huge step over to see whom it was. "Is... is... that Malfoy?" She stuttered, looking at him as he put his head on Harry's chest, trying his hide his face.  
"No, its not Malfoy!" Harry said with a scared voice. "Oh My goodness, that is Malfoy. Why is he on top of you..." she thought on that a second as Malfoy grunted and Harry shut his eyes nervously. Malfoy sighed and looked at Harry then rolled off him and scooted into the corner by the window.   
"All right Hermione, you were right, I am Malfoy... now leave us alone." Hermione stared at Harry. "Why was he on top of you?" Harry sat up slowly. "Wrestling?" Hermione laughed "One of you would be creamed on the floor by now..." she looked at Malfoy in the corner and he growled slightly.  
"Hermione, don't tell anyone Malfoy is here ok." Harry said, getting his feet the best he could and as quick as he could. She blinked and turned then stopped and looked at Malfoy. "Only if he promises to never talk to me as long as I live."  
Malfoy grunted. "Sure, I promise I will never talk a word, not even a hello, now leave us alone." Hermione grinned and walked off happily, keeping her promise for their secret.  
Harry sighed and looked over at Malfoy. "You can come out now." Malfoy scooted a bit into the moonlight but not much; his face was still a light red from blushing. I mean, it was horrible being caught with someone while you were trying to make out, but if they were the same sex as you, and it was their friend, not yours, that's out of the question for bearable.  
Harry sat down on his bed then scooted off to the floor. "Come on out, she won't come back." Malfoy walked on his hands and knees over to Harry then sat back and looked at him. "..." Malfoy was quiet but his mouth was open and he felt he needed to say something, just nothing would come out.  
Leaning forwards all the way to Malfoy, Harry examined his face then smiled as Malfoy kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy pulled himself over more and kissed Harry again, feeling more and more relaxed with each breath.  
Finally they had a little bit of time alone, everything began to seem a bit more natural with them, like they had both done this before and knew what to do exactly, which soon Harry proved Malfoy wasn't the only one who knew what he was doing when he forced Malfoy into a French kiss.  
Both became fixated with one another's taste and lost the world around them, not caring if Hermione walked in with everyone behind her and a ton of cameras, they just didn't care at this point.  
Malfoy got closer to Harry, leaning him back to his bed and holding him hostage there as he put his arms down next to Harry, trapping him there. Harry didn't seem to care though, he was comfortable like this.  
Having him pinned back a bit and in a trapped situation Malfoy began to kiss down Harry's neck gingerly. Harry could only smile at this, feeling all different emotions all at once, but not confused about any of them.  
Malfoy trailed down his neck and onto his collarbone, which was about all he could reach. Harry made a small sigh like laugh and Malfoy grinned then kissed his collar again. Harry made the same funny noise and shut his eyes. With that Malfoy looked at Harry, waiting for him to open his eyes, he did shortly after Malfoy had stopped. "Is that spot sensitive?"   
Malfoy smiled a bit as Harry lightly nodded his head. Malfoy stifled his laugh before it happened then smiled and kissed Harry on the neck again, playing with him and circling his lips around Harry's collar.  
"Stop teasing me..." Harry muttered, leaning down a bit. Malfoy grinned at him then kisses him on the lips. "It makes it all the more fun to toy with you Potter..." Harry kissed him back then pressed his cheek on Malfoy's.   
"Don't call me Potter, it sounds odd... call me Harry if you want. Plus, Snape calls me Potter, and you calling me that is like a really bad turn off." Malfoy snickered a second. "I understand, Harry." He smiled, not really being used to calling him by this name.  
  
Harry waited for a second there; looking at Malfoy he made a straight face, though he felt like grinning. "So now do I get to tease you? Since, you say its all so much fun." Malfoy could only speak quietly. "Sure, and I wasn't lying, it is fun."  
Harry smiled but blushed as he took Malfoy's jacket and slid it over his shoulders. Malfoy blushed to lightly to see, but it was there and he pulled his arms out of his sleeves calmly.  
Harry chuckled lightly and took they grey school vest Malfoy had on, grabbing the bottom and pulling it over his head with an extreme ease. Malfoy laughs softly. "Do you need help?  
Harry chuckled and blushed again, "Sorry, I never took off someone else's clothes before." Malfoy laughed as he loosened his tie and got it off, now just in a button up white shirt.  
Harry laughed and leaned over on him, hugging his hands to the back of Malfoy as he pushed him back little by little. Carefully Malfoy's head was set on the ground with Harry leaning over him. Malfoy pulled his head up though, and kissed Harry a few times, helping him out of his coat.  
Harry tossed his vest to the side on his own, barely getting it out of one hand when Malfoy grabbed his tie and yanked him down. Harry looked at him a second, with an old fear he was about to get hit.  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Harry?" Harry looked at him and calmed, easing his tie away from Malfoy and off his neck.  
Both the boys stared at one another a brief second then Harry traced his finger up the middle of Malfoy's shirt. "You going to tease me now?" Malfoy asked, with out the slightest of fright in his voice.  
Harry smiled and undid a button. "Draco, I am going to make you plead for more..." he muttered, getting to the next button then the next quickly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow "are you going to call me Draco now?"  
Harry made an out pushed sigh with a grin. "Only I will, only I can." He stated, finally getting to the last button. Harry slid his warmed hands onto Draco's sides, rubbing his pale skin.  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry leaned on him, silencing his unsaid words and forcing his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco kissed him back intently, putting one hand palm down on the floor and the other on Harry's arm.  
Harry lifted his arm to grab Draco's arm and forced his hand to the ground, locking the other one onto the cold tile floor as well.  
Draco held Harry's hands in his calmly, not even putting up a struggle. Harry let Draco out of the kiss, brushing his lips down his jaw and to his neck. Draco tilted his head back a bit.  
Harry kissed every piece of skin on a line down his neck; passing his collar he stopped in the middle of Draco's chest and kept kissing the one spot.  
Draco chuckled at a murmur, this feeling was bran new to him but it felt great, it was like a rush of excitement. He suddenly felt really excited on this and pulled Harry's hands up over his head, pulling Harry along with. "Why did you stop me?" Harry asked, pinning Draco's hands back down tightly.  
He struggled with his hands; finally pulling his elbows down he sat their hands on his head. "I don't know..." He muttered, kissing Harry for a brief moment. Harry made a child like frown. "Was it not appealing?"  
Draco laughed and shut his eyes, still smiling. "Actually, it began to feel to good I must say..."  
Harry grinned and lifted his knees up, placing one leg on each side of Draco's hips and hugging him tight. Draco chuckled a moment, moving his waist a little bit to get Harry perfectly set up on him.   
Harry let go of one of Draco's hands then the other and leaned up a bit, putting one hand on his stomach. With an evil grin Draco took hold of Harry's hips and shoved him to one side, making his legs to straight Malfoy laid him down and crawled over him.  
"Hey, why can't I be on top?" Harry asked, tickling his fingers on Draco's stomach. Draco took hold of his hands in his and held them to get him to stop tickling. "Because I want to have fun with you now."  
He tossed the remainder of his open shirt behind Harry and him and played with Harry's shirt button. Harry chuckled a second, going to ask him if he needed help until the hole button flew to the side of him and clattered on the floor. "Violent are we?" Harry asked.  
Draco chuckled. "No escape..." another button skimmed across the floor and hit the window with a soft chime like tick. Harry glared up at him. "This is my best white shirt... your ruining it!"  
Draco laughed and flicked another button off his chest. "Oh, it will be worth it, trust me." Harry raised one eye brown and glared. "I didn't ruin your shirt..." Draco stopped and leaned over Harry, putting their noses pressed together. "Well, do you want to argue about the damn shirt, or let me continue?"  
Harry made a light frown. "Just unbutton the shirt..." Draco grinned and took hold of the sides of his shirt and ripped the rest of it opened. Harry began to sit up quickly but Malfoy put his arm up and pushed him back down.  
"Damn it, Draco, this was my only good dress shirt." Harry yelled. Draco leaned on him, pressing his body down on Harry's. "Oh shut up about the shirt." He muttered, rubbing one hand on the side of Harry's neck. Harry glared, "But, that..." Draco silenced him in a mater of seconds as he began to nibble affectionately on Harry's collar.   
"Ok... you win..." Harry whispered with a soft moan. Draco grinned to himself and kept nibbling, holding his right arm underneath Harry and the left hand in Harry's pointed well away from the two.  
Harry tightened and loosened his hand with Draco's while his body ran wild with sensation. Draco finally stopped as Harry pulled up his knees and breathlessly muttered him to stop.  
Draco laughed softly. "I think I found your most sensitive spot, right there..." He kissed his collarbone a second and Harry giggled lightly.  
"Where is your sensitive spot..." Harry asked, rubbing Draco's side. "Aw, I can't tell you, you'll have to find out on your own. It wouldn't be fair, since I had to find yours..."  
Harry frowned then grinned. "I got an idea of where to try..." Draco laughs "try me, you may never find it..." Harry nodded and ran his hand down Draco's side till he got to his pants then rubbed his hip for a moment and slid his hand onto the inside of his leg.   
  
Malfoy nearly jumped and looked at Harry "Hey! What are you doing!?" He grabbed Harry's hand.  
He chuckled. "You said to try it, that was the only place I could think of, that I would never try."  
Draco pulled his hand to his chest and held it there. "Well, you did go there... and don't." Harry grinned and nodded and rested his hand. Draco slowly let his hand loose and smiled. "Thank you..." Harry nodded then with a huge grin tickled the inside of his leg, getting close to the arch in his pants.  
Draco grabbed his hand tightly and shut his legs fully. "Hey! Cut it out, that isn't funny!" Harry only smiled. "Your not ticklish down there are you...?"  
Draco blushed "What makes you think that?" Harry grinned again and began to tickle the inside of his leg with the other hand, Draco squealed with laughter and grabbed for his other hand a few times before letting go of both hands and curling into a ball.  
Harry sat up and his eyes grew wide. "Malfoy, your... well, its just your leg that's ticklish right, I mean..." Draco was still in a curled up ball, chuckling a little less and less. "Oh coarse that's all that is ticklish, and don't tickle there..." He glares over at Harry. "You get to close." Harry chuckled and held out a hand, to which Draco covered his lap quickly.  
Harry snickered. "I promise I won't tickle you anymore, just come here..." He held out his hand again. Slowly Draco took it and Harry pulled him over. "So back to trying to find your sensitive spot..."  
Harry smiled a bit and kissed Draco. "Sorry..." he muttered a few times, in-between kisses. Draco smiled and shuts his eyes. "Its ok..." he murmured.  
Harry kept kissing him for a long while; he tried his neck, his shoulders, his collar, most of his chest then sat up. "This is no fair Malfoy, you found mine easy, give me a clue at least..." He crosses his arms.  
"Hey, you called me Malfoy..." Draco whispered. "That's because I am tired of hunting, I want to know now..." he sighed, impatient.  
Draco thought a second then chuckled. "Well, you were close when you started, but a bit far off..." Harry raised an eyebrow then smiled. "May I try one more time?" he asked kindly.  
Harry pulled Draco over, kissing him behind his ear Draco smiled. Harry leaned back to look at him and smiled. "Awe, just like a cute little puppy dog..." Harry laughed a little and so did Draco.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
"I tried to keep him back, I didn't tell him anything... Holy Slytherin!"  
Ron and Hermione stood, star struck in the middle of the clinic wing. Both their jaws where on the floor, staring at the two half naked teenagers.  
"Oh god..." Harry hid Malfoy's face behind his. "Um... hey guys..." Malfoy pressed his face hard against Harry's.  
Ron stuttered, pointing a few ways then stopped and blinked. "Wait, that's Malfoy..." Hermione who was covering both eyes gave muffled talk. "Who did you think it was!" Ron scratched his head "A girl..."  
Malfoy screamed inside, he wanted to knock Ron's face in so hard for that comment. Harry gritted his teeth. "You're sleeping, go back to bed..." Harry shut his eyes and held his breath.  
"Al'ight..." Ron said, confused he started walking then turned around "wait a second! Why would I dream about two half naked men? Why not two half naked women? And why Malfoy... or you..." Ron made a small gag reflex and shut his eyes.  
Malfoy stood up and grabbed his shirt, putting it on quickly. "Well, that's my que to leave..."  
Harry growled a second then stood up, looking at Malfoy he didn't want him to leave, he wanted the other two to be gone but not know about this. Harry looked at Malfoy. "Draco, you got your wand?" he whispered. Malfoy grinned then got out his wand.  
-THUNK- -THUNK- Both Ron and Hermione hit the ground, fast asleep and with all loss of their memory for the hole hour before, to never remember it again. Harry sighed lightly. "I will drag them back to the common room..."  
Malfoy looked at him. "By all means, let me carry Ron." He gave a cheeky fake grin as he pulled the vest on and then his jacket, grabbing his tie from under the bed.  
Harry snickered "ok." He laughed and grabbed his button less shirt, glaring at Malfoy. Draco grinned at him and walked over, putting his shirt on for him while talking. "Don't worry, I will pay for it and get you a new one."  
Harry leaned back on him as he pulled it over his chest. "You already paid for it... plus, I can just use an old one, who cares..." He laughed a second and grabbed his vest, putting it on and grabbing his coat. "After we drag them back, where should we go? I mean, we can't come back here, it's not private really..."  
Malfoy sighs "if we could get out of Hogwarts for a while, that would be nice." Harry grins. "I have an idea, it will work."  
  
As Harry carried Hermione over his shoulder, Malfoy carried Ron, being silly he sat him down and began dragging him by a foot up the stairs, let him bang his head on each step until Harry almost fell over the railing with Hermione from laughing too much.  
"Well, You look very manly and handsome to me..." Harry told him. Malfoy smiled and blushed. "Thanks, no one ever said something like that to me before." Harry laughed "maybe not to your face..."  
Malfoy chuckled and walked over to Harry, he smiled a second and kissed his cheek. They looked at Ron as he snored loudly then burst out laughing and continued on their way.  
They finally got the two in the common room and Harry ran to his bed real quick, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak he jogged back down to find Malfoy making it look like Ron had fallen asleep on Hermione. "Cut that out!" Harry whispered in a yell. Malfoy looked around innocently then pointed to the cloak. "What's that?"  
Harry began to explain it. "This is the invisibility Cloak I got in my first year for Christmas... it makes you invisible." He blinks then adds "really it does, see..." he tossed it around his shoulders and hid inside, no where to be seen.  
Malfoy smiled as Harry pulled down the hood and laughed. "Come here, we will sneak outside and hang out there, it will be fun." Malfoy walked over and Harry tossed the cape over him too. "Walk with me..." the two left and got down to the front door before taking off the cloak.  
Malfoy smiles at him and they snook outside. "Where you want to hang out Draco?" Malfoy smiled and grinned "The Dark Forest..." Harry laughed, "No, Hagrid would catch us..."   
"Oh yah, him..." Malfoy said with a growl. He began to think again then smiled wide as could be "The Quidditch arena."  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Yah, that sounds like a good place." The two boys where off towards the Quidditch arena, talking about if Harry hadn't thought of taking Ron and Hermione's memory.  
As they arrived Harry hopped on the field a second, shivering a little. "Its kind of cold." He whispered. Malfoy nodded and walked over, hugging him gently from the side. "We have each other..." Harry nodded and turned, hugging him tightly.   
Malfoy laughed a little and then smiled as Harry kissed him behind his ear gingerly. Malfoy tilted then the two fell over, Harry laughed softly and straddled Draco again, hugging his hips with his knees once more.  
Malfoy looked up at him and grabbed his hips, the one side gently since of injury earlier that day. He began to rub that side of his hip, looking up with a slight frown. "How's your hip?" Harry laughed a little. "It's fine, I don't think I really needed the clinic anyways. But I am glad I was there when you showed up..."  
Malfoy smiled and pushed a little on his hip. Harry didn't flinch or anything so he took that as ok. Malfoy laughed and tilted Harry, pushing him to the ground and sitting on him again. "Arg, why must I be down here..." Harry said. "The grass is cold..." Draco laughed. "Well the faster you get your shirt off, the faster I lay down in the grass." He smiled and pinned Harry's hands back and kissed him a few times.  
Harry squirmed a little and broke one hand free. "What about your shirt, I want to make you lay in the cold when grass with out a shirt on..." he laughed a little and Draco leaned up, tossing his jacket and vest off quickly.  
"I was kidding, but if you want to... be my guest, I have NO complaints..." He put his hands under his head and watched with a smile.  
Draco chuckled "Ha ha..." he unbuttoned one or two buttons then Harry slid him down carefully by the end of his tie and ripped a few buttons off his shirt "there we go..."  
Draco laughed and tosses his shirt and tie. Harry smiled then pushed Malfoy to his side and he squirmed a second, his body tensing. "Cold... cold..." Malfoy whispered. Harry leaned on his side and tossed his jacket, vest, button less shirt, and tie.   
Draco scooted onto his back and adjusted to the cold right before Harry climbed back on him, Harry laid down, wrapping his legs under Malfoy's on each side. He held onto him slowly.   
"Harry, you ok, you seem nervous all the sudden..." Draco pointed out. Harry looked at him. "I suddenly got tired... those pain killers take a while to wear off and afterwards, they make you tired..." he yawned but stuffed it away quickly.  
Draco Rubbed Harry's back and held him closely "well, rest if you must..." Harry shut his eyes and sighed heavily "But I don't want to, I want to be awake..." Malfoy scooted him off into the grass. "I know what will keep you awake... stand up with me..." Malfoy stood up.  
Harry stood up "so what's your idea." He asked. "Take off your shoes and socks." Both of them took off their shoes and socks and Harry scratched his arm. "Cold... now what do I do?"  
Malfoy grinned and took a step towards him, putting one arm around him he fiddled with Harry's belt. Harry looked down a second then back at Malfoy, not saying anything. Draco finally got his pants buckle undone then undid the button and unzipped them and let them fall.   
He chuckled. "You don't know how long and how many guesses I took in my mind what kind of Underwear you wore..." He pulled the side of Harry's pure white Boxers. "Really, how long?" He stepped out of his pants and shivered again.  
Draco blushed. "Since our first Quidditch Match together..." Harry looked at him. "Holy cow, really?" Draco nodded.   
"Now here are the rules of my little game. You get two guesses on what kind of Boxers, I am wearing. If you get it wrong the first time, you have to... " He stalled and thought. "You have to be on bottom for the rest of the night. So here we go. Take a guess at it." He smiled widely.  
Harry had never thought to try and guess what someone else had under his or her pants. He thought more and more, with only two guesses he had to sneak in a few questions. Draco held a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything unless it's an answer." He smiled lightly and Harry smiled back.  
There were so many things he could guess, and hoping that Malfoy would give a clue or two he said the first thing that came to mind. "Black, just black?"  
Draco smiled then shook his head. "Nope, but the main color is black." Harry gritted his teeth a bit and thought again. "There are red seams or something... I don't know..." Draco shook his head again. "You lose."  
Harry glared and jumped up, tackling him to the ground "I can't lose!! What other color are they!" He said, pinning Draco down. He chuckled. "Its white seams." He said, laughing. Harry growled playfully at him. "I was close, you must be lying, and you're laughing an awful lot!" Draco snickered. "Its just that, you were so close and didn't get it."  
Harry glared and sat up. "And if its red seams, I win because you lied." He grabbed for Draco's pants then remembered his ticklish spot and was careful not to be tempted to tickle him.   
"Damn it..." Harry whispered, seeing the white seams. "I was so close..." He snickered a second and Malfoy grabbed his sides, he tilted him and Harry leaned the other way. "No, I don't want to be below you, it's not fair, I get to be dominant!" He said.  
Draco turned him to that side and Harry leaned again, making it harder for him to turn him to the ground and sit over him, instead of the other way around. Draco grabbed his side and began to tickle him; Harry smiled and laughed softly a few times, wiggling a little.  
Draco pushed him into the grass and Harry took hold of him. "How about we just lay like this?" Harry asked in a whisper. Draco smiled "sure, then both of us get half the cold grass..."  
Harry snickered. "Is that all you were worried about? Cold grass?" Draco nodded "Its really cold you know..."  
Harry smiled and rubbed the back of Draco's neck with one hand, smoothing the end of his hair down and playing with a few strands now and then.  
Draco had shut his eyes and leaned his head on Harry's chest, keeping a rather tight grip on him. "Someone's getting tired too?" Harry asked him. Draco nodded lightly into his chest and opened his eyes. "I think its getting colder out here, I can't feel my toes..."  
Harry pulled him with as he sat up, holding Draco in his lap. "Maybe we should go back inside and get warm, I want you to keep all your toes, and mine are getting numb too." Harry and Draco separated a second to put their shoes on, and Harry his pants. Draco gathered all of their shirt pieces and held them over one arm.   
"What are you doing?" Harry asked him. Draco looked up and chuckled. "So we don't have to take them off once we get there... now where will we stay, I don't think the clinic is safe..."  
Harry looked towards the school. "What time is it? The nurses get up at three to check on everyone in the clinic!" Draco stared. "I don't have a watch!" Harry began to run towards school quickly, Draco caught up with him, the invisibility cloak over one shoulder. "Slow down, you're going to hurt your hip!"  
Harry kept running, getting to the door he almost went in with out the cloak, though Draco pulled him back and tossed it over him. Draco crawled under too and they ran back to the clinic. Harry hopped out from under the cloak and jumped into his bed, he looked around a second for Draco but couldn't fid him because of the cloak.  
"My shirt!" Harry whispered at a yell. "Your shirts what?" came the nurses voice as she walked into the clinic. "Missing..." Harry stated, covering his chest with the blanket. The nurse walked down and looked at him "You look flush, and your freezing cold! What is wrong Harry!?" The nurse said.  
Harry thought a moment. "I opened the window for a while, closed it a minute ago... I was having a nightmare." He felt stupid, at his age, night mares shouldn't have been scary. "Oh, well go back to sleep, I will be by in the morning to make sure your ok..." The nurse walked off slowly, glancing at him a few times.  
Harry chuckled a second and blushed as Draco's hand rubbed across his crotch. "Cut it out, I almost spit in her face the first time..." Draco looked out from under the cloak with a grin.   
"You have such a sweet chuckle." He muttered. Harry glared a short second then leaned up and grabbed him, yanking him down onto the bed. Draco quickly took to him, pushing his arms under and holding Harry as he began to kiss his collar as an apology for a minute ago.  
Harry smiled and pulled his face up to his "cut it out, lets find somewhere secret we can hang out... just me and you, with out the coldness."  
Draco thought a while then kissed him "I don't know..." He whispered while in the middle of a kiss. Harry sighed softly and bit his lip lightly then let go to get his attention. "We can't just stay here can we?" Harry asked. Malfoy kissed him again. "Lets just stay here, no ones away now... plus, I am going to have to go back to my house room soon..."  
Harry frowned and kissed him a few times over. "I don't want you to leave ..." Draco sat over him. "I would like to stay with you just as much as you want to stay with me, but we can't..." He frowned. "The finals are in two days, and I really need the last study class we have today..."  
Harry whined, he did too and then smiled at Draco. "We will, and speaking of which... you should go to bed in a few minutes..." "What?" Draco said, shocked.  
"Well, I have an idea, after the finals is the celebration, everyone will be too excited to know me and you are missing, even the teachers..." He rubbed his face to Draco's.  
He nodded a little and leaned back up again. "You should see your face...." "When I do what?" Harry protested for a second.  
Draco rubbed his hand over the top of Harry's pants again, pushing his hands down on Harry's belt line and fiddling with his belt again.  
Harry blushed a second. "Draco, no..." But his words weren't listened to as Draco pulled his belt out of each loop and sat it next to the two. Draco grabbed his pants button and stopped as Harry grabbed his hands. "If you go there, I will never be able to let you leave..."  
Draco smiled widely and stood up, pulling Harry with him. "Well, I shall leave soon, one last hug till then?" He asked, holding open his arms.  
Harry smiled and grabbed hold of Draco's face, giving him a sensitive but strong willed French kiss. "Now go before I decide to keep you here..." Harry said, frowning a little.  
Draco got his shirt on, his vest and his jacket, he sighed. "See you then Harry..." He waved and jogged out of the clinic back to his dormitory. Harry frowned, it didn't seem right with out Malfoy, even if the two had only began to like one another openly since the day before... 


End file.
